


a little comfort here and there

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Pepper/Tony, Gen, Introspection, Mentions of Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Pepper considers a few of her favorite comforts.





	a little comfort here and there

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Pepper Potts & Comfort

Being a big time CEO of a company like Stark Industries is incredibly stressful so it’s no wonder that Pepper needs her comforts when and where she can get them.

 

The first being, of course, Tony.

 

He’s the love of her life and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She tried to change that fact once but she learned she couldn’t run from it.

 

He’s her comfort because he’s himself and allows her to be herself and not the totally put together, prim and proper woman she needs to be when dealing with board members, with rival companies and the press. Pepper gets to be silly, gets to feel anything and everything she need to without shame.

 

After keeping her thoughts to herself, she needs to let go sometimes and Tony gets entertained by her rants, so win-win really.

 

Another comfort is a glass of a good red wine.

 

Pepper takes her time when she drinks her wine and that’s lets her relax and the weight fall from her shoulders.

 

There’s something to the saying – ‘stop and smell the roses’ or in this case, enjoy the wine.

 

It may be cliché but she doesn’t care.

 

Kicking off her heels while FRIDAY puts on one of the cooking competition shows for her to watch along with her wine, isn’t a bad way to end her day especially when she’s had to deal uncooperative people.

 

Her wine of choice is a good merlot but she won’t turn down a pinot noir or shiraz either.

 

Of course, taking it one step farther is combining her wine with another one of her favorite comforts which is taking a long, hot bath.

 

Tony, for obvious reasons, didn’t include many tubs in the building.

 

However, for her, he created her own little relaxation space with a clawed foot bathtub for her to soak in whenever she wanted to.

 

Pepper makes use of the tub at the end of the week.

 

Its her own little bubble where old white men on the board don’t exist and neither do paparazzi who choose harass people.

 

Her muscles also appreciate the soak.

 

Being a female CEO comes with a lot more than people realize.

 

She needs to keep herself together and not react even if she really wants to because the men wouldn’t take her seriously and she needs to be taken seriously. Her body ends up suffering as a result. If it weren’t for her weekly soaks, she doesn’t know what she’d do.

 

Plus, she loves her heels but they’re not always easy on her feet.

 

There are other things she enjoys of course, but these three are the ones that she keeps coming back to, even when she tries to run away from them.

 

Life has shown her that a person can’t get through it without finding comfort in something, in someone and there’s nothing wrong with that. Anyone who tells someone else anything else are clearly trying to sell something.

 

Now, if she could only get it through Tony’s head.


End file.
